How to Lose a Girl
by mimibeebee
Summary: All this week he had noticed that she obviously liked him. She had worn her best clothes, she had let her hair out of her ponytail, and she had let him cut in front of her in the lunch line!   And now he was going to tell her that he felt the same way.


**I don't know where this story came from, but at the same time I think I do.**

**The other day, I was standing in the lunch line when a guy I haven't seen in years asked if he could cut in front of me.**

**He was really cute and I was a total dork, so that may have inspired this.**

**Heehee! Enjoy!**

"Hey Brittany!"

She turned around expectantly. "Yeah?" she said a little too loud and a little too soon.

He walked up to where she was standing in the lunch line. "Can I cut you?"

She stared at him for a little wanting to say, "Nooooooooo, sir. You get back there at the _end _of the line!" But instead she said, "Sure! No prob."

"Thanks."  
-|-|-|-

"And that's it?" Melissa, one of Brittany's friends, asked, begging for more. "Come on. I _totally _thought he was a suave, sweet-talking Romeo!"

"Well, you thought wrong," Brittany said, disappointed. She couldn't deny that she too had thought he was going to be smooth with her. He hadn't really paid any attention to the especially-cute clothes she'd been wearing all that week, or that she had let her hair down from her ponytail a few days ago. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be..."

"It totally was!" Patricia, another of her friends, protested. "I've never seen any other couple so perfectly matched in my _life!_"

Brittany smiled weakly. "Thanks for the support, you guys. But he hasn't ever really payed attention to me. I kind-of feel stupid for thinking I could be his girl..."

"Brittany!" Patricia grabbed Brittany's shoulders and held her straight. She refused to look up into Patricia's eyes.

"You know it's true."

"It's not!" She argued. "He's crazy about you, I'm positive! I bet he's thinking about you right now!"

_Will she think it's smells ok?_ Alvin sniffed his shirt again, inhaling the strong body spray. He closed his eyes as he did this, then opened them and smiled. _Yep. It's perfect._ He sighed, and then thought: _Today's the day._

He climbed into the car with his two brothers and Dave drove them to school. "Geez, what's that smell?" Simon asked, covering his nose with the top of his shirt.

"What?" Alvin asked, trying to seem innocent. "What smell? I don't smell anything." _What if the spray is too much? Will she hate it? Important questions!_

When they arrived at school, Alvin jumped out of his side of the car and speed-walked through the gates. Now, where would she be?

Brittany hesitantly stepped out of the car. She needed to look confident. She was going to tell Alvin how she felt. She wanted to tell him first, before he could say anything to protest, if he did at all.

She didn't have to look far for him, because she immediately spotted him walking toward here.

There!

There he is!

Now what?

Alvin saw her.

His pace slowed; he needed to look casual, natural, like he didn't have something important to tell her.

All this week he had noticed that she obviously liked him. She had worn her best clothes, she had let her hair out of her ponytail, _and _she had let him cut in front of her in the lunch line! Normally she would have said something along the lines of, "Nooooooooo, sir. You get back there at the _end _of the line!" But she didn't.

And now he was going to tell her that he felt the same way.

He approached her.

Brittany was _so _ready for this. She already had everything that she was going to say all planned out, and she was 100% positive that was what she wanted to go with.

"Hey, Brittany," he began. "I have something really important to tell you..."

She fake smiled. What she was about to do might ruin everything, but that was what was best. "What a coincidence! I wanted to tell you something really important too!"

There was an awkward silence as they each waited for the other to say something. Then they laughed awkwardly and Brittany offered to go first.

"I need to tell you...something," she started. "I...I really like you, Alvin. I really do." When she saw him open his mouth to speak, she told him to wait. "I need to finish first," she said. "I'm not done. I know that you're probably going to tell me that you don't like me back. Which is why I want to say that...I just want to be friends."

Alvin stared. "...Friends?" He said it like he didn't know the meaning of the word. "But I was going to say that-"

"If you're just going to put me down, then I really don't want to hear it."

"But I'm not going to-"

"Alvin. Please. Be my friend." *****

Alvin looked at her hard. "No."

At first, Brittany was shocked out of her being. Did he just say _no_? But then he went on: "I want to be more than friends."

She looked at him expectantly, but at the same time not wanting to get her hopes up. "Best friends?" she tried.

"I want you to be mine."

Brittany couldn't conceal herself. She screamed like an insane fan-girl. Alvin didn't care that people were staring. He smiled really big. He took his hand in hers and said, "Now let's get to class."

***At first, I was going to make it like that one JONAS L.A. ep when Stella says she wants to be friends and Joe goes, "I should have gone first."**

**But that would have been sad!**

**So I decided against a sad ending and made it happy :)**

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
